


Captured

by thetulipsaretoored



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut, and the parts I don't like, and to add more sex, so much smut probably, tags will be added as I post, to fix the plot holes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetulipsaretoored/pseuds/thetulipsaretoored
Summary: Shao Fei might be into BDSM.Shao Fei might also be interested in Tang Yi.He blames the thrilling incapacitation of the handcuffs and the mind-blowing handjob in the elevator.
Relationships: Gu Daoyi/Zuo Hongye, Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 55
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a retelling of and a fix-it fic (of sorts) for the series HIStory 3: Trapped. 
> 
> I *adore* the show, but there were several things I wanted to alter and retell in order to develop relationships more, deepen the plot, and fix plotholes. I also wanted to add in a BDSM element because how could I not?
> 
> *Some of the dialogue is borrowed from the show. It is often altered and tweaked to fit my purpose. This is a re-telling, so at the beginning, it doesn't deviate from canon too much. It will eventually deviate, but it will still maintain some connections to the original show.

Four years. 

Shao Fei has been searching for the truth for four years.

And he is weary. 

He’s tired of the dead ends. He’s tired of enraging Chief. Most of all, he’s tired of looking like an incompetent, delirious fool in front of everyone at the precinct who doesn’t believe that there is something fishy about Sister Lizhen’s death. Something he can’t quite figure out. But he’ll be damned if he gives up. He owes it to her to clear her name and remove any smear the deceitful gossip has placed on her legacy. After everything she did for him, taking him under her wing and mentoring him, molding him into the officer he is today, how could he not vow this?

The man he relentlessly pursues for information refuses to offer it to him, but Shao Fei won’t give up. He is nothing if not stubborn. And he will get Tang Yi to confess one way or another. 

If Shao Fei doesn’t admit to himself that the pull he feels toward Tang Yi, powerful and propelling as if they were two oppositely charged magnets, is more than just a desire for the truth, who can blame him? The last thing he needs is people whisp ering about Sister Lizhen’s mentee fraternizing with gangs just like they assume she did.

And so what if there’s a secret part of him that craves Tang Yi’s presence like Tang Yi craves the nicotine from the cigarettes he smokes with a reckless abandon that will undoubtedly get him killed? 

Who would dare call him out on the secret part of him that wants to know what that nicotine tastes like on Tang Yi’s plush lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth, chasing the bitterness with curious licks until Tang Yi takes control and kisses him within an inch of his life?

* * *

Shao Fei is seething, pissed off to the point that he might just consider murder a reasonable response. He wraps his hand around his cock, pumping quick and fast until he’s gasping, arching into his fist.  His frustration steadies his movements and his hatred crystalizes, focusing solely on one person. 

Tang Yi. 

Shao Fei hates his fake, pleasant smirk he offers as if he’s gracing him with his presence. Hates his cocky swagger and ridiculously perfect posture that just screams authority. Hates the way he acts like he’s doing him a service by offering a discount on his overly priced, stuffy suits. 

Hates that Tang Yi won’t tell the truth about what happened four years ago. Hates that Tang Yi treats him like an insolent child who can’t let go of the loss of his mentor.

But most of all, Shao Fei hates that he sees Tang Yi’s face as he falls asleep. Hates it’s Tang Yi’s body he dreams of, slotting against his, frotting with an intensity that has him waking up to ruined boxers. 

Shao Fei fists himself tighter as Tang Yi’s voice echoes in his skull, bringing him over the edge. Tang Yi’s name spills past his lips, an entreaty that tastes sharp and bitter in the aftermath of his climax. 

He resists the urge to scour his mouth and settles for a freezing cold shower. 

* * *

“You knew I would come, right?” Shao Fei’s breath is labored. As soon he saw the lack of Tang Yi’s formidable presence in the room he and his fellow officers busted into, he took action, sprinting to the nearest exit. 

Now, he presses his palm against Tang Yi’s chest. He scowls and tries to make his tone as vicious as he can. “You used me to catch the Si-Ho Clan to teach them a lesson and make me look like a fool!” 

Tang Yi’s answering smirk tells him he sounds more like a petulant child demanding a cookie before dinner. He clenches his fists, aching to clock him upside the head. 

“You’re getting smarter.” Tang Yi’s voice is harsh and scathing, and Shao Fei’s fury burns brighter as he moves to walk past him, intending to leave him to deal with the mess inside with no satisfaction of taking him into custody.

“Don’t leave!” He grips Tang Yi’s shoulder, but he shrugs him off. A frustrated growl erupts from Shao Fei’s throat, and he grips Tang Yi in a tight hold, spinning him, only for the bastard to tear himself from his grasp once more. 

Embarrassment kicks in, saddles up alongside the fear, and makes his judgment foggy. He pulls his gun from its holster and stares down the smug grin directed toward him. “Are you arresting me now? Do you have evidence? Or do you want to be sued for violating my human rights?” Tang Yi’s laugh is sharp and it does funny things to Shao Fei’s resolve.

“I, Meng Shao Fei, am not afraid of you suing me. If you don’t clear up what happened four years ago, I vow to continue to watch your every move.”

Tang Yi strolls forward, the perfect picture of nonchalance and calm, and nudges the gun to rest beneath his chin, right against his trachea. Shao Fei gulps down the flicker of arousal that licks up his spine at Tang Yi’s blatant disregard for his own safety. The lack of fear present in his eyes that latch onto Shao Fei dares him to go too far, damning the consequences. Shao Fei tries to swallow but his mouth is suddenly dry. He’s half hard with no clue what his next step should be.

“I’ve already said everything I need to say.” Tang Yi’s smirk widens. “And I bet you’ve looked through the files countless times.”

And that. That dig. That direct, deliberate, unsparing comment about Shao Fei’s obsession with the truth, with clearing Sister Lizhen’s name, steadies his hand that holds the gun against Tang Yi’s neck. He can hear the click of Tang Yi’s swallow, the gun bobbing with the movement of his throat. He meets Tang Yi’s gaze only to find them coal-black, pupils blown wide, hidden in the darkness of his irises. 

“Don’t think I’m stupid,” he snaps but his voice is rough. He clears his throat--a desperate attempt to act unbothered. 

“A-Fei!” Shao Fei turns slightly, eyes not leaving Tang Yi, as Zhao Zi approaches. “A-Fei! Captain knows. He called and ordered us back to the police station.”

“They haven’t arrived with the warrant?” Shao Fei asks. His stomach sinks as he realizes how much trouble he’s going to be in. Not even getting to arrest Tang Yi on top of that makes his insides turn even more.

“No, not yet,” Zhao Zi says, eyes flickering between Shao Fei and Tang Yi.

Suddenly, Tang Yi shoves his arm, knocking the gun from under his chin; the corners of his lips lift slightly, a mocking nod directed his way as he struts in the opposite direction, running his fingers through his perfectly styled hair, leaving Shao Fei with unbridled rage in the wake of his departure. 

* * *

“Even just hanging on the wall you can see it gives off the manner of the elite.” Zhao Zi exclaims, and Shao Fei has no doubt that he is getting his new, ridiculously expensive suit dirty with his lack of impulse control. 

“Don’t touch it!” Shao Fei scolds in advance as he turns the corner to see Zhao Zi doing exactly that. “Hey, didn’t I tell you not to touch it?” Shao Fei helps Zhao Zi, who is quite reluctant, out of the suit jacket. He runs his hands along the sleeves to smooth any creases and hangs it back on the wall before directing his attention to a shameless Zhao Zi. “That suit cost $60,000. How many more criminals do you think we’d have to catch to make that kind of money?” 

Zhao Zi gives him a wounded-- _ you left me alone with something insanely cool and new and you expect me to not touch it-- _ look, which Shao Fei, ever since childhood, was never able to stay angry at. That is until he sees the bowl of noodles resting on the floor. He throws his hands in the air. “And you’re eating noodles around it? What if you had spilled them? How many more criminals would we have to catch to make $60,000?”

“They offered us a discount.” Zhao Zhi shrugs as if Shao Fei is made of money and just a simple coupon offer at Tang Yi’s pompous shop would keep the price of the suit from putting a dent in his bank account.

Shao Fei wants to be petty, wants to point out that Tang Yi specifically offered just him a discount. But he resists. “Stop jabbering. Take your instant noodles to the kitchen.”

Zhao Zi at least follows orders this time and meanders into the kitchen, settling onto the stool at the small dining table--small enough that it could probably just be called a desk.

“What do you say we quit being police?” Zhao Zi’s gaze is distant as if imagining all the suits he could buy if he worked for Tang Yi. His eyes land back on Shao Fei. “Let’s go work for Tang Yi, how’s that?” 

The corners of Shao Fei’s lips lift slightly. “Sure.” 

Zhao Zi perks up in his seat; his dreams of countless suits lining his closet so close to becoming true.

“We’ll both quit tomorrow and become undercover officers next to Tang Yi. We can still continue investigating. What do you think boss?”

Zhao Zi grips Shao Fei’s forearm and shakes it slightly. “Don’t be rash! I was just kidding.”

Shao Fei narrows his eyes. “We’ll see if you dare to say nonsense again.”

In the silence that follows, Shao Fei contemplates Tang Yi. Why give him a discount? To spite him? To ridicule him? To suggest he’s less than because he doesn’t make as much money as a lawless gangster? Shao Fei scoffs into his lunchbox. He’d rather be a police officer; he’d rather follow the law and do what’s right, then make dirty money. Who cares if Tang Yi thinks less than him? Why should that bother him? Why does it bother him? 

“Tell me...” Zhao Zi begins and Shao Fei braces himself for whatever nonsense that will come out of his mouth. Ever since they were kids, Zhao Zi has been the most random and genuine person he has known. He says what’s on his mind, even if it’s absurd. And most of the time it is. 

“You’ve been chasing after Tang Yi for so long, if people didn’t know you, they’d think you had a crush on him.”

Shao Fei chokes and quickly drinks from his glass of water to wash down the food caught in his throat. “Wh-what crush?! He’s a gangster! I’m a police officer. In what world would we ever be attracted to each other?” His cheeks burn, and he curses the traitorous recall of his dreams, late at night, of a building tension unraveled by deft, determined hands, and validating praises that shock him to his core as he grinds helplessly into the mattress. 

Zhao Zi shakes his chopsticks at Shao Fei. “Don’t sound so confident. The gods love playing with people.”

“If I say it’s impossible, then it’s impossible.” Shao Fei vows with vehemence. 

“Impossible?” Zhao Zi asks with a laugh as he stands and points at the bulletin board showcasing Tang Yi’s schedule and whereabouts, displaying all the evidence and bits of truth that Shao Fei has found over the years. “If it’s impossible,” Zhao Zi continues, “why would you draw his “Wanted” poster?” Zhao Zi laughs again, and it’s too smug and cheery for Shao Fei’s liking. He points at the markings in the corner of the poster. “You even listed his height and posted it right here where you pass as soon as you walk in the door.”

“I posted it there to remind myself, motivate myself to find out the--”

“Truth from four years ago!” They both exclaim at the same time. 

“Right!” Shao Fei exclaims, exasperated and tired. He has to defend himself and his honor, has to deny any emotional connection to Tang Yi because if he continues to refuse the desire that flares whenever he so much as thinks of him, then maybe, just maybe it’ll vanish entirely.

But Shao Fei can’t stay frustrated, not when Zhao Zi offers him a cheesy smile and says, “But you can’t deny when Tang Yi smiled today, he looked pretty good.”

Shao Fei gives Zhao Zi an incredulous look and huffs. Tang Yi is attractive, yes, but so are a lot of other men. Men who are available in ways Tang Yi never would or could be. Men who would be kind and gentle and respectful to Shao Fei. Men who aren’t gangsters, who weren’t nearly murdered at the crime scene of his partner.

“Too bad he’s a mob boss. If he were a celebrity, I’m sure he would have tons of fans. I would be his fan,” Zhao Zi says dreamily. 

That shocks a laugh out of Shao Fei, and he offers an amused smile. “You’re crazy!”

“I’m not crazy.” Zhao Zi gives him an indignant glare. “Let me tell you, right now, people with great smiles like that are in demand. Once they get posted on the web, they definitely get a ton of fans. And not just liked by girls. Guys would like him too,” Zhao Zi says as if he’s stating a fact that is known to everyone in the universe but Shao Fei. 

“Who says? I don’t like him.” Shao Fei impulsively blurts the defensive remark then realizes that Zhao Zi wasn’t even referencing him. Zhao Zi purses his lips, deep in thought, and Shao Fei knows what Zhao Zi is going to say before he even says it.

“You know, if you spent the time and effort you put into chasing girls that you do to chase Tang Yi, you’d probably already have a dozen kids by now.”

“First, I’m gay. I don’t want to chase girls. Second, what do you know? You’re still single.”

“Yeah, well, being gay doesn’t stop you from chasing Tang Yi!” Zhao Zi bristles before grabbing the half-full lunchbox from Shao Fei’s hands and drops his bowl of noodles next to Shao Fei. 

“What are you doing!?” Shao Fei exclaims. “Who was the one that said I bought such an expensive suit and didn’t want me to eat instant noodles every day, so he bought me a lunchbox to eat?” 

Zhao Zi gives him an incredulous look. “Who told you to say what you did? I regret buying you food. You pay for what you just said by giving me yours.”

Shao Fei surrenders with a resigned sigh, knowing that any argument is mute, and if he doesn’t move his hand quickly from the lunchbox, it’s bound to get eaten as well. 

“Next time, let’s see if I let you tag along at all.”

Zhao Zi gives him a sheepish grin before shoveling noodles into his mouth. 

* * *

Tang Yi grips his half-hard cock and fists himself, pumping with an intensity that forces him to place a palm against the shower wall for support. He bows his head and groans, tightening his grip.

He doesn’t think about Shao Fei.

He doesn’t think of the affronted glare, indignant and incredulous at his offer of a discount. Doesn’t think of how pretty Shao Fei would look on his knees before him, his cock slipping past his plump lips.

He doesn’t think about sliding his cock between firm cheeks and thrusting in between them, hearing Shao Fei’s moans as he rubs his dick against Shao Fei’s entrance, refusing what he wants most--for Tang Yi to sink his cock deep inside him. 

He doesn’t think of Shao Fei’s pleas to come, hands bound, eyes beseeching him for release. Doesn’t think about fingering him, finding that spot that has Shao Fei arching into his touch and grinding onto his fingers, calling out his name with a broken whine. 

He doesn’t think about fucking into Shao Fei, pressing in and against him, all his senses focused on pleasuring him. Tasting the sweat on Shao Fei’s neck as he nips at the skin, sucking marks along his flushed shoulder. Seeing Shao Fei’s leaking cock, red and aching to be touched. Hearing Shao Fei call his name as he rocks into him with a force that pushes the air from his lungs. Touching Shao Fei’s hips, a bruising grip, holding him steady as he quickens and deepens the rocking of his hips. Smelling Shao Fei’s cologne when he breathes in, pressing his nose under his jawline as Shao Fei clenches tight like a vice around him.

The swirling steam from the hot shower clouds Tang Yi’s thoughts as he bites back a growl and finds his release, resting his forehead against the fogged tile.

* * *

“Welcome back.” Tang Yi offers his best, most loving smile to his sister, hoping to appease whatever anxiety she seems to be carrying, going by her tense posture and too light tone. If something serious is bothering Hong Ye, then Tang Yi will do everything in his power to eliminate the nuisance; however, if she is simply just concerned about his safety, which she needlessly and relentlessly has been ever since they started the process of legitimization, then Tang Yi can do nothing but assure her that he’s doing everything with the utmost care. 

“I heard Officer Meng got Jack.” She muses as she walks aimlessly toward the windows, meeting his eyes through the reflection. “Is he still bothering you?”

Meng Shao Fei being bothersome? The police officer’s persistent presence in his life for the last four years has been bothersome at times--okay, most of the time--but the humor Shao Fei provides to his life with his ridiculous assumptions and clumsy, emotional nature is more enjoyable than Tang Yi would like to admit. The officer is incompetent, infuriating, and if Tang Yi occasionally wishes he could bend him over his desk and teach him a few lessons in just who he continues to toy with, then no one needs to know. 

“Who told you this time?” He clears his throat, an attempt to scatter his thoughts, and redirects his sister’s attention. 

“I’m not telling you,” she says, spinning in his direction. “If you fire someone again, we won’t have anyone left.” Hong Ye tilts her head and asks, “Did that Officer Meng wreck your plans?”

“No.”

“No?”

Tang Yi smirks at the memory of Shao Fei so flustered, at his seething fury when he realized he had no choice but to let Tang Yi go. “Not only did he not this time, he even put Old Ke and his gang all in prison. Unlike usual, he helped me greatly.” Shao Fei’s anger clearly hadn't diminished any, going by his defiant attitude in the face of Tang Yi’s kind gesture of a discount. 

“So you gave him a suit to thank him.” Hong Ye’s tone is light like whipped cream, but there’s a bitter bite to it. 

Tang Yi’s smirk quickly drops into a frown, and he ignores her question in favor of turning to his walk-in closet. His back faces Hong Ye, but he can sense her glare. 

“Why does it seem like you two are more and more like friends?” She asks, loud enough that Tang Yi can hear as he dresses in his bathrobe and emerges from his closet, toweling his hair.

Hong Ye narrows her eyes. “You should stay clear of that Officer Meng.”

Tang Yi hums absentmindedly. It’s not necessarily within his control if he stays away from Meng Shao Fei. The officer no doubt has his whole schedule memorized down to the exact minute, location, and intention. Tang Yi wonders if it would be easy to catch Meng Shao Fei off guard, to change around his typical day and leave him running in circles, trying to get a location on him. Tang Yi hides his mirth at the thought and drinks from the glass of water at his desk. 

“Don’t forget that he’s the one that caused you a lot of grief in the first couple of years. He really pissed people off. Even if you figured out how to handle him now, you should still be careful.” Hong Ye warns with a scowling pout. 

Tang Yi loves his sister, he really does, but there are moments like this, where she’s anxious for no reason, caught up in her concern for his safety that she doesn’t see the obvious: Meng Shao Fei is as dangerous as a puppy. Sure he’s foiled some of Tang Yi’s intended plans in the past, but as of right now, Tang Yi thinks he has Meng Shao Fei where he wants him. 

“I know.” Tang Yi sighs and sets his glass on the counter. 

“I’m serious. Meng Shao Fei is not a fool. You know his temperament too well. He also knows yours.” Hong Ye pauses for a moment. Her brows furrow and she gazes suspiciously at him. “Also, over these last few years, you’ve destroyed many Cambodian drug channels. I’m sure you know. Not too many people noticed the first two years, but one after another like this--”

“Have some water.” Tang Yi interrupts and places his half-empty glass in her hand.

“Don’t change the subject.” She scowls and unwillingly takes the drink from him.

The last thing Tang Yi wants is for Hong Ye to get involved with the darker, trickier, less ethical side of the organization. Her goal should be focusing on handling the legitimate aspects of the business. He leans against his desk and smiles to ease her worries. “You don’t need to worry about these things.”

Her pout deepens. She walks toward him, setting the cup next to him, and leaning against the desk at his side. “I’m worried about  _ you _ ,” she admits. “Why are you so focused on the Cambodian drug channels? “Are you trying to target someone?” Tang Yi sees the flickering idea in her widening eyes before she speaks it.“Or does it have something to do with what happened four years ago?”

Tang Yi nudges her side.“You think too much.” She scoffs and lays her head on his shoulder, her hand wrapping around his forearm. “If I knew who killed Grandfather Tang, how could I just let them go? I can’t just not care about the people who oppose the move to legitimization. They haven’t stopped dealing drugs, and they have very strong ties to the Cambodian channels.” Tang Yi placates, gentle but firm. “To remove weeds, you have to take them out by the roots, or else they’ll cause trouble again.”

“Let me help you,” Hong Ye rests her chin on his shoulder, looking up at him earnestly.

The thought of Hong Ye getting involved, of putting herself in danger just to keep Tang Yi safe is unacceptable. “You do what you’re supposed to do. Run our legitimate organization well, and let our brothers lead the lives of normal people. Leave the rest up to me.”

Hong Ye removes herself from Tang Yi. The chil that results from her absence unsettles him, but he spurns her complaints, refusing to jeopardize her safety. 

“In order to help someone else become legit, you can’t just go deeper and deeper yourself.” 

Her voice is shrill and desperate and pleading. He hates to see his sister so distressed, especially if his actions are the cause of it, but he is so close now to finally getting what he wants, avenging Grandfather Tang and fulfilling his dreams of freeing their organization from the clutches. 

“I have my limits,” Tang Yi argues. 

“But you--”

“Do what you’re told.” His voice is sharp and certain, and Hong Ye purses her lips at the reprimand hidden in the order. 

“Fine,” she whispers, defeated, “but please be careful.” She gives him a quick side hug and grumbles, “And don’t get too involved with that Officer Meng.”

“Okay.” Tang Yi acquiesces with a soft smile as he watches his sister leave his room, amused that she seems more worried about Meng Shao Fei than anyone else at the moment. “I understand.”

* * *

“Now, it’s just the two of us,” Shao Fei says, a little too happily, especially when faced with the cold indifference Tang Yi directs toward him, or doesn’t necessarily direct  _ toward _ him since he hasn’t even looked at him since he’s walked in the elevator. 

“You have until the fifth floor.” Tang Yi says. His gaze is steady, glaring straight ahead as if he can will the doors to open just by looking at them.

Shao Fei’s grin is brazen and sharp, daring Tang Yi to challenge him as he hits the fifth button twice, then slams his thumb against the button for the top floor. “Now until the 35 th .”

There’s a beat of silence that has Shao Fei worrying that Tang Yi might actually snap, but his thoughts are interrupted by Tang Yi’s calm question. 

“How may I help you, Officer Meng?” 

His tone is pleasant, seemingly unbothered, but Shao Fei can feel and hear the underlying frustration, the fury beneath his calm façade. He wants to fan the flames, stoke the embers to create a fire so bright that Tang Yi’s calm, collected demeanor dissipates like smoke, and he admits the truth.

Shao Fei pulls the skeleton key chain from his pocket and hides it in his palm. “Since you so kindly gave me a discount on my suit, I thought I’d give you something in return.” He dangles the keychain next to Tang Yi’s face and releases a gleeful laugh. “Exactly the same emotionless expression.”

Tang Yi’s eyes narrow, and he doesn’t reach out to grab the skeleton.

“Are you not going to accept it?” He shakes it in the air once more. “Take it! It’s a gift.”

When Tang Yi makes no move to even acknowledge his kind gesture, he sighs and places it into Tang Yi’s pocket, but with a sudden speed and force, his hand is clutched in a bruising grip, the keychain forced back into his own pocket. 

“Stop clinging to what happened four years ago because everything I said was true.” Tang Yi’s voice carries a venomous bite and Shao Fei swallows a gasp. His cock throbs as Tang Yi’s speculative gaze travels the length of him. 

In a desperate attempt to keep Tang Yi from seeing that he’s half-hard, he counts on his fingers the truths that Tang Yi had told. “You were at the scene, true.” One finger goes up. “You saw the murder, true.” He lifts a second finger. “You were shot and almost bled to death, true.” He shows Tang Yi three fingers. “All of these are true.” He shrugs and offers an easy smile. “But not seeing the gunman? Now, that’s not true.”

“You’re the only one in the world that thinks that.” Tang Yi says, a scowl distorting his previously calm features.

“Yeah, because I’m the only one that knows you.” Shao Fei smiles and flicks his eyes up and down Tang Yi, examining him from head to toe, biting his lip at the arrogance present in his commanding posture. An idea ignites in his mind, and he leans into Tang Yi. 

Tang Yi’s eyes narrow. “Why don’t you believe what I said?” 

“Gut feeling,” Shao Fei whispers. “My gut tells me you’re lying, but I don’t know why.” His eyes track the bob of Tang Yi’s throat as he swallows. “I just know you’re not telling the whole story,” he says, walking forward, pressing against Tang Yi whose eyes widen as he’s forced backward. Shao Fei continues to walk forward, tilting toward Tang Yi until his back collides with the wall. 

He flushes ever so slightly, and Shao Fei’s heart races at their close proximity. He longs to grip Tang Yi’s arms and press his lips against the line of his throat, suck a mark that results in the loss of Tang Yi’s control as he ensnares him in a fierce kiss.

Sure, Tang Yi is imposing; he carries a threatening aura that most quake at, but Shao Fei has never thought he was that intimidating. This may be because he is reckless to a fault, but he knows when he’s in danger; he knows for a fact he’s not in said danger when he’s in Tang Yi’s presence. And, if he’s being honest with himself, he likes it. Loves the thrill that pumps his heart faster and gets him hard and wanting. 

“Furthermore, from your reaction, I can tell I’m onto something, and it’s making you nervous because your ears are turning red.” The scowl directed toward him is vicious, and Shao Fei wonders in amazement. “You really are nervous,” he breathes. 

Tang Yi’s eyes pierce his; they’re like sharp daggers that embed with clear intent. Shao Fei reluctantly acquiesces, sighing and taking a step back. He offers an end to any and all contact with Tang Yi, hoping the bastard will just tell him the truth, hoping it really won’t be the end of their interactions. “If you really don’t want me to keep hounding you, then tell me the real story of what happened four years a—what are you doing?!”

Tang Yi crowds into Shao Fei’s space, palm pressing against his chest, and his heart leaps into his throat. He swallows as Tang Yi’s obsidian eyes hold a humorous glint, his lips lifting ever so slightly, a barely-there flicker of amusement. Shao Fei stumbles backward, and Tang Yi matches his steps until Shao Fei is the one pressed against the wall. 

The air is heady and charged with a calescence that has the back of Shao Fei’s shirt sticking to his arched spine. His mouth goes dry and he bites his lip as Tang Yi presses his hand harder against his heart, leaning in close, nose nudging his jawline. A feather-light kiss presses against his pulse, and Shao Fei gulps, earning him a rough chuckle.

“I’m not scared of you, Tang Yi.” His voice is gravelly as he tries to step around Tang Yi who allows his departure for the briefest moment before he swipes his foot underneath Shao Fei, causing him to lose his balance. He tumbles forward and braces himself for impact, but he’s spun and caught in Tang Yi’s awaiting arms. 

Shao Fei is going to have a heart attack. He swears Tang Yi can hear the steady, thrumming beat because the bastard gives him a lascivious grin. 

Tang Yi murmurs in disingenuous admonishment, “Almost slipped, Officer Meng. You should be more careful.”

The adrenaline coursing through Shao Fei’s veins feels like a catching flame that ignites a dry, barren forest. He gathers his footing, adjusts his balance and pushes out of Tang Yi’s hold. He takes a shaky step back. He feels like prey, cornered in the hungry gaze of the predator that stalks toward him with malicious, wicked intent, and god, that just makes him harder. He tries to adjust himself in his pants without Tang Yi noticing, but Tang Yi follows his movements with hungry eyes that only darken at Shao Fei’s current state. 

Shao Fei’s chest heaves with his deep breaths that make him feel as if he’s run a marathon. He can’t tear his eyes away from Tang Yi, eyes flickering across his form and the ridiculous suit he wears that makes hi m look like a goddamn supermodel. Only then does he notice that Tang Yi is hard as well. 

Tang Yi pulls Shao Fei’s handcuffs from thin air behind his back and says as casually as one speaks when recounting what they had for breakfast that morning, “I was looking for these.”

Shao Fei opens his mouth to shout indignantly, but he has just a brief moment to see a seductive snarl, the enthralling curl of lips, and feel a nip of teeth on his neck, before he’s spun once more, back against Tang Yi’s torso, both of his hands locked together by the handcuffs, the chain hooked around the railing of the elevator.

“Tang Yi!” Shao Fei growls and fights against the handcuffs. The less evolved parts of his brain are desperate and ready for whatever Tang Yi is planning, but he refuses to let Tang Yi know just how desperately he wants this. 

He isn’t able to turn around to track Tang Yi’s movement due to the handcuffs digging into his wrists, keeping him in place, but he  _ feels  _ Tang Yi against him. A trembling, fevered need envelops him, unsteadies his movements. 

“You should be careful when you play with fire, Meng Shao Fei,” Tang Yi whispers, nipping at the lobe of his ear.

Shao Fei’s complaints catch in his throat, and he gasps like a maiden being deflowered as warm hands ease down his arms, prickling goosebumps along his skin in their wake.

“Tang Yi! What if someone--mm!”

Tang Yi’s tie wraps around his mouth and Shao Fei bucks at its tight hold, cursing Tang Yi with all the insults he knows, but he’s unable to deny how much he enjoys the engulfing heat of Tang Yi’s body against his back. He has no idea where this is headed--though he has a wild guess--but fuck, he’s already feeling like he could come if Tang Yi so much as looks at his dick. 

Air leaves his lungs in one whoosh of breath as Tang Yi palms his cock. Shao Fei c loses his eyes and tries to think of anything that will weaken his desperate urge to release. He will not come so soon when Tang Yi has barely even touched him, but his eyes snap open at the unzipping of his pants. Tang Yi makes quick work of his jeans and boxers, letting them pool at his ankles. 

The clanging of his belt against the linoleum makes him jump but a warm arm wraps snug against his waist. Tang Yi’s heated breath fans his neck, sending a jolt of electricity throughout his body. Shao Fei’s arousal is thick and heavy like the cock that grinds against his ass. 

Everything slows into a dizzying haze; the air is dense, and his breaths, restricted by the cloth around his mouth, are laborious. He’s never wanted like this, needed release like this but, fuck, he shouldn’t—they shouldn’t—not here! In an elevator for fuck’s sake! Yet his moans are impossible to hold in his chest as Tang Yi, hand slick with lube that Shao Fei has no idea where it came from, pumps his cock. 

Yet, the blissful grip is gone as soon as it arrives, and Shao Fei whines at the loss.

Tang Yi shushes him, caressing his hip. “Officer Meng,” Tang Yi’s voice is soft but there is a tendril of something dark in his tone, something Shao Fei longs to decipher but can’t because Tang Yi swipes a finger over the pre-cum budding at the tip of his dick, robbing him of words. “You’re reckless, foolishly so.” Tang Yi grips his cock, fisting him with firm pressure. Shao Fei can’t recover his breath; he whines in agreement with Tang Yi’s words. “You had to have known that the thrill comes with consequences.”

He moans and thrusts into Tang Yi’s fist and is rewarded by the rocking of the hard cock pressed against his ass. He grinds back into it, a cry escaping his mouth. The flush in his cheeks burns down the expanse of his neck; he’s scorching, ablaze with a fire so intense he can barely breathe in the sweltering fumes.

“Mmm!”

“I would love to hear your desperate pleas for me, for more, but, Officer Meng, can you promise not to be rude?” A finger teases the side of his face, tracing a pattern along his cheekbone and down his jawline. His hand still works Shao Fei’s cock expertly, and he feels the darkness encroaching, unable to answer Tang Yi’s question.

But Tang Yi squeezes the base of his cock, preventing him from coming, not letting him fly over the edge of whatever dark abyss he hovered over. He whines again and leans his head back against Tang Yi’s shoulder, nosing at the soft skin of his neck.

Nails bite into his waist and Shao Fei grunts against the sharp pain. Then the pressure at his hip is gone, followed by the freeing of Shao Fei’s mouth; he breathes raggedly against Tang Yi’s neck, keening as Tang Yi works him faster, thumb swiping over the tip of his dick with an intermittent pattern. 

“Nng—please!”

His desire for release and the grinding of Tang Yi’s cock against his ass makes him insane with want. His release cascades over him in a surging wave that whitens his vision and leaves him dizzy.

Bit by bit his mind comes back to him, and he’s able to focus. He no longer feels the presence of Tang Yi behind him, but he notices Tang Yi had the decency to clean the wall with a handkerchief and dress him, sliding his boxers and pants back on. 

Shao Fei shakes his hands feebly in the handcuffs. Dazed, he opens his mouth to ask for the key, but before he can make such a demand, he hears a deep chuckle behind him and the pinging of the elevator.

He spins toward the entrance to see Tang Yi’s prideful smirk, a faint quirk of his lips.

“Tang Yi, you complete and utter jackass, get back here!” He shouts at Tang Yi’s disappearing back. “Tang Yi!” He growls, shaking the railing of the elevator as three probably filthy-rich businessmen filter in, staring incredulously at him, disgust and disdain apparent in their distance and refusal to meet his gaze. He bares his teeth at them, and they shrink back in the other corner.

_ I’m going to get you back, Tang Yi,  _ he vows. A curl of satisfaction burns in his gut like steaming coals.  _ Just you wait. _

* * *

Shao Fei stares resolutely at the music box. Memories of Sister Lizhen surface in his mind, lured out by the sweet tune. He glances at his reflection in the window and huffs a laugh at his messy hair. Sister Lizhen would always fret over his hair, beg him to buy a comb and gel to style it. She’d even offer to style it for him, teach him how to tame the mop--or so she liked to call it--on top of his head. 

If it had been Shao Fei that was killed, and she was left with little to no leads, she wouldn’t give up. She would know what to do next. Would have a whole plan laid out. She wouldn’t feel so lost. Hell, she’d be able to find his murderer and put all the terrible gossip to rest in one day. 

Shao Fei, on the other hand, is only great at proving how horrific he is at his job. 

Guilt gnaws on his stomach at the ruminating thoughts of Chief getting reprimanded because of him. He can handle other departments thinking he’s a fool, but he hates that it reflects poorly on Chief, especially since he is extremely understanding, even showing the briefest traces of empathy, with Shao Fei’s desire to unearth the truth and bring it to light. That is, when he’s not scolding Shao Fei himself.

At least he now has the cuff link as a lead

He heaves a heavy sigh, staring out the window. The sun is bright and full in the sky, and he basks in the slight warmth he feels as he presses his palm against the window. It reminds him of the scorching heat he feels around Tang Yi, but more than that, it reminds him of the warmth he dares to believe is beneath the cold mask. At that thought, he jerks his hand from the glass and stares at his palm with an abject alarm. 

The melody plays out the last few notes and Shao Fei stands, picking the music box up with the utmost care, and places it in his desk drawer. His intentions are set on his apartment and the sleep that beckons him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos keep me motivated.
> 
> Things I changed from the first episode:
> 
> *I increased the UST and made Shao Fei and Tang Yi super thirsty for each other.  
> *I'm developing a "childhood best friend" backstory for Zhao Zi and Shao Fei.  
> *I changed the way Hong Ye was introduced; I don't like how they tried to play her off as a possible love interest before we knew they were raised as siblings.  
> *And obviously, the elevator scene is more...intense. xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you ask for angst and smut? xD

Shao Fei pushes the food absentmindedly around his plate. His appetite is long gone, but he tries to make a show of eating as to not further worry the team. He’s not listening to their conversation, too absorbed in his own thoughts about Tang Yi, but he hears his name occasionally along with the mention of Interpol. 

He can admit to himself how demoralizing it was to be called out in front of everyone and made to seem like an incompetent fool, but his thoughts are more focused on Tang Yi as they have increasingly been throughout these last four years, even more so ever since the elevator incident, which is how he prefers to reference the event that has fueled his heated dreams. 

“Do you really think Tang Yi might have killed Wang Kunchen?” Zhao Zi asks before slurping down his food as if he doesn’t even have to chew it fully in order to swallow.

Shao Fei’s mood lifts at Zhao Zi’s blatant affection for food, but it plummets at his question. Shao Fei has asked himself that question countless times since he discovered the cuff link. At first, he refused to even consider Tang Yi could have killed the gangster. These past four years, Tang Yi has been working towards legitimization. Why would he kill now? Of all times? When the possibility to be legitimate is even more tangible? 

The murder of Wang Kunchen reeks of a desperation that is so uncharacteristic of Tang Yi. Shao Fei knows Tang Yi didn’t personally kill Wang Kunchen, knows that it was probably his right hand, Jack, who is responsible, yet the murder was no doubt at Tang Yi’s command. And  _ that _ fact leaves Shao Fei unmoored; it makes him wonder what exactly Wang Kunchen knew, or rather who he was connected to. Why should he even care if Tang Yi ordered Wang Kunchen’s death? Why should he care if Tang Yi is responsible for a loss of life? This sure as hell isn’t the first time--Tang Yi’s a gangster; this kind of thing comes with the label. Shao Fei has relentlessly pursued Tang Yi for four years now, knowing he had some hand in Sister Lizhen’s death, or at least knew more than he let on. 

Shao Fei sighs and pushes his plate toward the center of the table; he has no interest in eating, not with the confusion that churns his stomach. He knows Tang Yi is sketchy, knows his dealings are dark and sinister and against everything Shao Fei stands for, but the nausea he feels at the evidence before him, of Tang Yi’s involvement, is not because Shao Fei is revolted by the shady character that is Tang Yi.

More than anything, there’s a part of Shao Fei that is convinced, despite finding the cuff link, that Tang Yi is not responsible for Wang Kunchen’s death. The budding hope at that thought is too adjacent, too close to a traitorous truth that lurks close to the surface of his mind and Shao Fei forces himself to focus on the present conversation to escape the anxiety tightening his chest and restricting his breath. 

“Didn’t Tang Yi say he was trying to go legit?” Zhao Zi questions once more, oblivious to Shao Fei’s distress. Shao Fei doesn’t blame him for being so curious. They all are.

The dimmed lights of the restaurant are too bright and piercing; Shao Fei adjusts the collar of his shirt and takes a drink of water, clearing his parched throat. No matter where he is, he can’t escape Tang Yi. The gangster may think that Shao Fei is a nuisance, may think he has no respect for personal privacy or the law itself, but how does Tang Yi not realize that he is as much an annoyance to Shao Fei as Shao Fei is to him. Everything surrounding Tang Yi is messy and complicated and does things to Shao Fei’s heart that it shouldn’t. Just hearing this discussion makes Shao Fei jittery, charged with a restlessness that makes him feel unmoored from the present moment. 

Huang Yi Qi picks at the food in the center of the table, trapping a piece of meat and placing it next to the small pile she’s formed on Shao Fei’s plate. He gives her a small smile and pushes the plate towards her. He scans the worried expressions zeroing in on him, trying to determine the best course of action to help their friend, but he knows their efforts will be futile. 

“I really believe he wouldn’t just kill someone like that,” Shao Fei sighs and stands but not before dropping some bills on the table. “I just can’t figure it out yet.”

Huang Yi Qi bites her lip and motions for Shao Fei to sit back down. “It’s okay, Senior. Don’t think too much about it.” She scoots his plate back toward him. “Eat more food. You haven’t eaten what I already gave you.”

Shao Fei kindly waves off her worry. “You guys eat, I’m going to head out.” 

“You barely touched your food,” Zhao Zi says, his brow furrowing in concern. “What’s wrong, A-Fei? We can help.” Zhao Zi tugs on Shao Fei’s hand, attempting to guide him back to his seat. 

Shao Fei offers Zhao Zi a weak smile and pulls from his grasp. His mind is cluttered, and he needs to untangle all the threaded knots of his questions and suspicions. He can’t shake the feeling that he’s close to figuring something out. Whatever it may be, he can’t let Tang Yi take his next action before he understands  _ why. _ “I’m just going to go on a walk.”

“A-Fei!” Zhao Zi protests. 

Shao Fei pats his friend’s shoulder before departing from the restaurant. Oftentimes, when they were younger, Shao Fei wouldn’t eat if he was upset. Zhao Zi would be the first to recognize this and the first to come up with a solution to comfort Shao Fei, tempting him with some delicacy. But, Shao Fei’s stomach flips at the thought of Tang Yi killing someone for a reason he doesn’t know, for a purpose that could result in more harm and not just harm that Tang Yi inflicts. Shao Fei knows Zhao Zi’s typical attempts of comfort--ridiculous dramas and the trashiest but tastiest of foods--will not ease how unsettled he feels.

* * *

Shao Fei isn’t sure what led his troubled steps to Tang Yi’s store in the middle of the day when he knows Tang Yi won’t be here. If his guess is right, which it usually is when it comes to Tang Yi, he’ll be at that ridiculously expensive restaurant that serves the horrifically over-priced tea. That’s approximately five blocks and two right turns from here, so if Shao Fei really wanted to talk to Tang Yi, he wouldn’t be at his shop on one of the days Tang Yi doesn’t frequent it. 

Attempting to rationalize his reasons for arriving here makes Shao Fei feel even less certain of his sanity. He sure as hell can’t afford to purchase any of the suits, especially after the first one put a major dent in his account. So why come here? His thoughts are interrupted as the polite woman from before greets him with a small smile. He nods in return and declines her offered help. Scanning the room, he can’t deny the conflicting relief and disappointment at Tang Yi’s absence.

He traces the sleeves of the suits as he walks aimlessly along the racks. The last time he was here, Tang Yi had been insufferable. Disguising his humiliating condescension behind false admiration for Shao Fei’s line of work. As if he truly respected Shao Fei, as if he actually cared--

Shao Fei’s footsteps halt abruptly at that thought. Why should he be bothered if Tang Yi doesn’t respect, or hell, care about him? Tang Yi is manipulative, cunning, and now quite possibly a murderer. There are no blurred lines here: Tang Yi is a gangster; Shao Fei is a cop. They are destined to be eternally opposed. He just needs to get it through his thick skull that what happened in the elevator was no doubt a manipulative trick to get Shao Fei to back off of Tang Yi. To encourage him to let his guard down, to make him feel too humiliated to even show his face. 

Shao Fei heaves a frustrated sigh. It’s pointless. Tang Yi only gives him endless headaches and paperwork to fill out. He needs to leave his overpriced suit shop and forget Tang Yi, forget what happened four years ago, and move on--just like what everyone has been telling him ever since Sister Lizhen was murdered. But at that thought, a surge of grief and guilt surfaces. He pinches the bridge of his nose and resolves to leave the store immediately. Maybe he’ll go over to Zhao Zi’s and take him up on his typical offer of takeout and a silly drama. 

“I didn’t know that choosing a suit would be so stressful.”

Shao Fei opens his eyes, his face settling into a scowl, his cheeks flushing with bright indignation. Of course, the gods would be against him. Of course Tang Yi just so happens to be here, despite his strict schedule. Shao Fei doesn’t know what he did wrong in a previous life, but he sure as hell is feeling sorry for it and his current self. His resolve is firm, refusing to even grant Tang Yi the privilege of his seething temper. Scorning Tang Yi’s cool composure and relentless, biting humor, Shao Fei spins toward the direction of the door, but the first step Shao Fei takes is halted by a firm hand looped around his wrist.

“Leaving so soon?”

He growls under his breath and dares a glance at Tang Yi. He’s dressed to the nines as usual: his hair effortlessly brushed off his forehead; the white dress shirt is crisp and tight along his front, showing off the strength in his core; the suit jacket tailored to frame his perfect figure; his slacks just snug enough that if Tang Yi were to turn around--

Shao Fei shakes his head to clear his thoughts. When he is finally able to erase the image from his mind, he glares more harshly at Tang Yi, eyes narrowing and shaking his arm, an attempt to rid himself of Tang Yi’s grasp. Tang Yi’s grip only tightens and his eyes travel the length of Shao Fei’s body, his loose jeans and bomber jacket, before they flicker up to land on his lips. A challenging smirk graces his features. 

“I was just about to leave,” Shao Fei snaps, yanking on his arm once more, but his wrist is caught in Tang Yi’s iron-like hold. 

“I’m sad to hear that,” Tang Yi murmurs. 

Shao Fei scoffs then startles as Tang Yi releases his wrist causing him to stumble back a few steps. Tang Yi lifts an eyebrow, a curious, unspoken question that Shao Fei wishes he would just put into words; he’s tired of this back and forth, exhausted by the blatant arousal and conflicting shame. Tang Yi pushes off the counter he was leaning on and takes casual, confident steps to him. Shao Fei decides that Tang Yi looks collected, composed, and unjustly attractive doing just about anything, even something as simple as walking, and it’s so goddamn obnoxious that Shao Fei is close to making a vow to never be in the presence of Tang Yi ever again if it continues to make his heart swoop and heat to pool in his gut like this. 

“Do you know what I think?” Tang Yi’s voice is just above a whisper, and Shao Fei has to strain to hear it.

“I don’t care what you think,” Shao Fei’s tone is biting, and he juts out his chin in an act of defiance. 

“That would definitely explain the blatant stalking over the last four years. I wouldn’t call that caring what  _ I _ think at all.”

Shao Fei fury reaches a boiling point, and he speaks without thinking. “You know damn well the only reason I follow your every move is to find out the truth. Stop making this into more than what it actually is.”

“And what is  _ this _ exactly, Meng Shao Fei?” Tang Yi’s steps advance toward him, but Shao Fei refuses to quake under his presence.

“Nothing. You mean absolutely nothing to me," he breathes.

At his response, Tang Yi’s eyes alight with something wicked, and Shao Fei is drawn to the flame he sees in that steady gaze. It ignites something deep within him and makes his knees weak. 

“Is that true?” Tang Yi takes the last step into Shao Fei’s space. Shao Fei’s breath catches in his throat as he presses against him. With nothing behind Shao Fei to support him, his balance falters for a moment, but a strong arm wraps tight around his waist.

Shao Fei feels untethered from reality, and before he can stop himself, his eyes drop to Tang Yi’s amused smirk. In a panic, he immediately meets Tang Yi’s eyes, his pupils are blown wide. The hand not supporting Shao Fei’s weight, finds purchase in his hair, tightening its hold and tilting his head as Tang Yi leans closer to him. Shao Fei wants to know what game Tang Yi is playing, wants to know how he became Tang Yi’s prey, wants to know where this is all going and what will happen to him when it ends. But he has no answers, only questions that make him panicky and desperate for freedom while he wraps his arms around Tang Yi’s neck. His eyes latch on to the exit and take one long look at the door, yet the simmering heat he feels when ensnared in Tang Yi’s embrace makes his skin feel too tight and ricochets his heart against his ribs. Emboldened with idiocy, he doesn’t fight the press of Tang Yi’s mouth against his. 

Tang Yi guides him step by step backwards until they’re leaning against a wall in a corner of the shop, surrounded by suits on both sides and kisses him gently, barely opening his lips, a subtle give and take where Shao Fei can feel every point of Tang Yi against him: his hip bones, the knee between his legs, the hand cradling the back of his neck, the loose grip and teasing traces of fingertips along his waist, the rise and fall of his chest. It’s calming and as Shao Fei pulls back to take a breath, it clears his head. He’s still dizzy with the electric want he’s been fighting for god knows how long, but the incessant buzzing in his skull has become a distant, pleased hum. 

He doesn’t dare open his eyes, doesn’t dare reach out to touch Tang Yi, fearing he might break the trance. He wants this. Hates how much he wants this. But he can at least admit it to himself that he feels like he’s on a feather-light cloud, swaying in a gentle breeze, embraced by the great expanse of a clear blue sky when Tang Yi kisses him, and god, when Tang Yi kisses him _ again _ , Shao Fei feels the beautiful radiance of burning sunlight burst in his chest.

Tang Yi’s hand slides up his arm, tracing patterns onto his skin, his fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake. Shao Fei’s breath hitches as Tang Yi slips a hand beneath his shirt and skates his palm over the smooth skin of his stomach. He can feel Tang Yi smile into the kiss, and he wonders where this side of him is coming from. This gentleness, this sincerity. Shao Fei jolts from buzzing pleasure into horrified embarrassment as Tang Yi’s hands slip inside his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping with quick efficiency. He opens his mouth to shout whatever curse word immediately comes to mind, but Tang Yi’s palm rests on his ass, squeezing with firm pressure. Aghast at Tang Yi’s audacity and his blatant groping, Shao Fei’s thoughts leave his mind in a hurry, but they quickly return with a ferocity at the challenging dare in Tang Yi’s eyes.

“Tang Yi! What do you think you’re doing?! Thi--this is your shop! You have workers and customers, and--for fuck’s sakes we shouldn’t be doing this public,” he yelps, trying to extract himself from Tang Yi’s embrace, which Tang Yi prevents effortlessly. 

“It’s not like we haven’t done something like this in public before,” Tang Yi drawls, amusement making his demeanor more youthful and Shao Fei is drawn to the erasure of worry lines and that grumpy, furrowed brow. He quickly snaps out of it, though as Tang Yi slides his jeans and briefs down. 

“Tang Yi! Someone could walk in any minute!”

“Jack’s got that covered,” Tang Yi says, offering him a cheeky smile before sinking to his knees in front of Shao Fei. 

He sputters indignantly, glancing at the doorway to see Jack’s back to them, waiting patiently outside for Tang Yi to debauch Shao Fei once more. 

Bewildered and incredulous, a nervous laugh escapes Shao Fei’s lips. It quickly dissolves into a moan as Tang Yi lazily pumps his already hard and leaking cock. “You are a monster,” Shao Fei’s voice is weak and breathy. He throws his head back against the wall, arching into Tang Yi’s fist. Tang Yi’s response is a biting kiss and delightful suction right above Shao Fei’s hip. His breath hitches and he grasps at Tang Yi’s shoulders to steady himself. 

“You love it, though.” Tang Yi licks at the tip of Shao Fei’s cock, and Shao Fei’s knees tremble. He pulls away to tease with words so true, Shao Fei’s blush deepens and spreads down his neck. “Do you dream about this? How often do you use me to fulfill your dark fantasies so you get off? How often do you desire my mouth, my hands, my cock to please and torment you, Meng Shao Fei?”

It’s lewd and intoxicating the way Tang Yi’s tongue curls around each syllable of his name, and Shao Fei can only throw every curse he can think of at Tang Yi. 

“You’re so telling, Shao Fei.” He laughs against his skin. “You could never be a gangster. You couldn’t lie or manipulate your way through life. Claim and take what is yours.” He bites a meaningful mark on Shao Fei’s thigh before resting his hands on Shao Fei’s hips. The room is chilly, except for the hot press of Tang Yi’s hands on his hips and thighs. 

“I don’t want to be anything like you, Tang Yi,” Shao Fei growls, eyes piercing yet dazed, completely lost in the sway of Tang Yi’s touches, buoyed only by the steady, heavy gaze that narrows and keeps him grounded, reminding him that Tang Yi and him are too different, too far apart to be anything. Whatever Tang Yi is playing, no matter how badly Shao Fei is drawn to the inferno blazing between them, he knows where he stands. 

Tang Yi teases the tip of his cock with soft traces of his tongue. Warmth blossoms across Shao Fei’s chest, spreading up his neck and dusting his cheeks. His hands find purchase in the strands of Tang Yi’s hair. He should feel in control, should feel powerful with Tang Yi at his feet like this, but the heady atmosphere and the lazy way Tang Yi sucks at the head of his cock makes him feel unraveled. His thoughts, feelings, and reactions juxtapose each other. It’s in the way his defenses weaken with just a glimpse of Tang Yi’s smirk, the way his temper flares in the mere mention of Tang Yi’s name. It’s in the way he yearns for his teasing, tempting touch, welcoming the electrifying static that results from their close proximity, and the way he despises Tang Yi’s moral code, his indifference for the law. 

He’s hyper-aware of his labored breaths, the rustling of Tang Yi’s crisp dress shirt, the hands gripping his hips, the way Tang Yi eases Shao Fei’s cock deeper into his mouth, inch by torturous inch until Shao can feel Tang Yi’s heated breath against his skin until his cock is nestled against the back of Tang Yi’s throat. Shao Fei groans weakly, rests the back of his head against the door, and tries to thrust, wants to beg Tang Yi to move and let him fuck his mouth, but Tang Yi’s grip on his hips is iron-clad. 

“Tang Yi—ah!” 

At the call of his name, Tang Yi slides off Shao Fei’s cock and grips it loosely, pumping him with a slow efficiency. Shao Fei growls and he jolts at the teeth latching onto the skin of his hip. “Patience, Meng Shao Fei, is a virtue,” Tang Yi says as if he were simply instructing him on the correct way to live life and not fisting his cock with too light of a hold and teasing his hip with more biting kisses.

“Tang Yi, I swear to god if you do n--nng!!”

Tang Yi’s chuckle is smooth and full of dark promise. The delightful suction is returned with renewed urgency; Shao Fei grips the wall for support but finds none. He’s lost in the ebb and flow of the wave of pleasure that builds and builds, about to cascade and break on the shore. He squeezes Tang Yi’s shoulder to warn him, but Tang Yi only encourages the slow fucking of his mouth and Shao Fei surrenders, choking on his fierce climax. 

He slumps raggedly against the door. Gentle hands ease him back into his pants and briefs. He feels unsettled and anxious, not knowing what to expect next. Tang Yi left the elevator, pulling the ultimate prank, but now this feels less like a way to embarrass Shao Fei, less like he is meant to leave without a promise of a next time. He catches the outline of Tang Yi’s hard cock in his slacks. A cool, indifferent smirk meets his curious gaze. 

He clears his throat. “I can...?” He waves his hand in the general vicinity of Tang Yi’s clothed dick.

“Not necessary.” Tang Yi huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “I don’t need  your assistance.”

A burst of white-hot embarrassment spreads through Shao Fei. He shouldn’t care, shouldn’t give two shits that Tang Yi doesn’t want him returning the favor. Yet, the bitter taste of rejection in his mouth feels like a betrayal. But there is none to be had, and Shao Fei knew what this was from the beginning. 

Tang Yi’s softened, humorous smile forms back into his normal haughty exterior. Shao Fei knows now that Tang Yi is just fucking with his head. It’s as if Shao Fei has been given a favor, to mollify his continued antics over the last four years. As if Tang Yi is ensuring Shao Fei’s silence and guaranteeing he will no longer chase after him. 

Shao Fei doesn’t have the strength to call it what it is, to curse Tang Yi here and now, so he hopes his glare is piercing enough, hopes it hides his hurt well enough, hopes it makes Tang Yi feel like complete and utter shit. But he doesn’t stick around to find out. He storms out of the store, past Jack’s friendly greeting, and directly home. He’s going to find out about Wang Kunchen and his connections to Tang Yi. He won’t rest until he exposes the truth. 

* * *

Tang Yi refuses to find release, and, according to Jack, he’s snapped at his employees more than usual, has glared too harshly at business associates, has lost his temper one too many times. And it’s all because of Meng Shao Fei. Because of the wounded fury that was apparent in his scowl and biting words just after he left. It has imprinted in his mind, haunting him throughout the day.

It’s beyond frustrating. 

One moment, his mind will echo with Shao Fei’s pleas for release, his gasped moans for him, and Tang Yi’s cock will harden and ache with a ferocity, a need so consuming that he has to excuse himself from important conversations and meetings. The next moment, he’ll see an image of Shao Fei’s righteous anger, glaring at him with such impudence that Tang Yi wants nothing more to kiss Shao Fei until they’re both breathless and desperate for a good fuck. 

If he’s honest with himself, he denied Shao Fei because then he wouldn’t have an excuse for his continued actions that let him ebb the tide of his desire for Shao Fei, keep it from overflowing and drowning him. But now he realizes how foolish he was. 

No small interaction with Shao Fei will satisfy him. It’s as if he’s dying of thirst with only salt water available to drink. These trysts with Shao Fei will only encourage more rendezvous like a never-ending spiral, and Tang Yi will soon lose sight of his goal if he’s not careful. He’s a coward with wants he shouldn’t and can’t have. More than that he refuses to risk Lao Tang’s dreams of legitimization for something so base. Today was the last time. Tomorrow, he refocuses his attention and centers on his purpose, pursuing it with relentless ardor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry it took me this long to update. Life has been crazy with teaching and grad school. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do please let me know in the comments bc I am thirsty af for your feedback! <3
> 
> I'm splitting episode two into several parts because it's going to contain more plot points than it does in the time frame set in the show (if that makes sense). 
> 
> I know this chapter is super angsty, but I don't write angst without the intention of healing (and the promise of smut full of love...eventually!)
> 
> I hope I get the chance to write and update a lot sooner for chapter 3, but don't be too mad if it takes another month or two. <3 
> 
> All my love to my bestie,[KingSirahk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSirahk). Without her help, this chapter wouldn't have been updated for probably another month. She's the best plot developer I know, and her work is *chef's kiss* --check out her fics if you want the most delicious smut and wittiest humor!


	3. Chapter 3

Shao Fei bursts into the hospital room in such a hurry that he barely notices the man on the chair next to Zhao Zi smirking and trying to hold back laughter at his clearly concussed and drowsy best friend. The lamplight is turned down low and the overhead lights are switched off. Zhao Zi is tucked tightly into the covers of the hospital bed and he holds onto the hand of the curious stranger that Shao Fei finally notices and quickly surmises he currently has all of Zhao Zi’s attention. 

“When you came out of nowhere like--BAM!” Zhao Zi spreads the hand not holding his savior’s out like a firework. “And you just knocked me out of the way like superman! I think I swooned.” Zhao Zi pretends to faint against his pillows, their clasped hands resting against his forehead, encouraging the stranger to lean closer and grin wider. 

Shao Fei’s steps are cautious yet slow, noticing that Zhao Zi doesn’t seem to be in any immediate danger. “Glad to see you’re somewhat all right.” 

Zhao Zi’s head snaps to his voice, but he quickly closes his eyes tight at the sudden motion. The stranger tsks softly and adjusts his pillow to a more comfortable position. Shao Fei walks to the opposite side of the bed and sits on the edge of the chair. When his eyes settle on the previously identified stranger, he curses underneath his breath as he recognizes Jack. His frustration must be apparent because Jack smirks then pulls out his phone to text someone; Shao Fei wonders if it’s Tang Yi then curses the traitorous thought. 

He turns his attention back to Zhao Zi. The fluttering eyelashes, foggy gaze, and scratched skin, where he must have collided with the pavement, causes Shao Fei’s chest to constrict; he’s only slightly mollified by the doctor’s assurances that Zhao Zi will be all right. 

“You must have truly had a nasty headache for them to give you this much pain meds,” he says.

“Actually,” Jack speaks, pocketing his phone, “They gave him a child’s amount.”

Shao Fei snorts and Jack’s smile mirrors his mirth. 

“Our friend, Zhao Zi, here almost was in a deadly car accident. He seemed preoccupied with his phone, but I was able to get him out of the way in time. Unfortunately, his head hit the pavement with enough force to give him a minor concussion,” Jack says, offering an apologetic smile and informing Shao Fei of what he already knows, completely smug and finding a lot of joy in the idea that he was the one to save Zhao Zi. 

Shao Fei distrusts him immediately. 

Yet he swallows his pride at the relief he feels at Zhao Zi’s safety and nods as if this is all new to him. “Thank you for getting him out of the way.” 

He thinks of the loss of his mother, his grandmother, and Sister Lizhen. He cannot fathom losing Zhao Zi too. “Words cannot express my gratitude,” he adds, eyebrows drawn in as he frowns at the avoided outcome.

Jack waves off his thank you. “It’s no issue. I’m happy to have helped.”

“He’s my knight in shining armor,” Zhao Zi affirms with a dazed grin. 

Jack nearly preens at this, and Shao Fei has to hold back his eye roll. 

His frown must alert Zhao Zi to something important because he whispers, “A-Fei, A-Fei,” as he tugs on his sleeve. 

“Zhao Zi?” Shao Fei answers. 

“Why did you sound so sad on the phone? In your voicemail. You sounded really sad.”

He ignores Jack’s inquisitive gaze and smiles, an attempt to convince Zhao Zi and Jack that nothing is wrong. He doesn’t need Jack to report to Tang Yi only for him to assume that their interactions hours ago meant enough to Shao Fei to still bother him. “Nothing for you to worry about. Just work troubles,” he lies with a smile that feels too tight and forced. 

He bites back an insulting remark about how Tang Yi needs to exercise the control he so effortlessly has in business whenever he’s near Shao Fei from here on out as he notices the narrowing of Jack’s gaze, piercing and assessing. 

* * *

Tang Yi sits outside Shao Fei’s apartment feeling like an absolute idiot. He’s about to pull away and never, ever return when he sees approaching headlights. His breath and heart still their movements, quiet and waiting as Shao Fei parks his car and walks quickly around the front of his complex before Zhao Zi can stumble out. He expertly fails and Tang Yi does not try to hide his small smile, something he must always do in the presence of Shao Fei. 

Tang Yi isn’t even sure what he’s doing here. Jack had said Shao Fei seemed troubled about something and the very thought of someone bothering, harassing, or harming Shao Fei had set Tang Yi nerves alight. He came up with a glaringly obvious excuse to leave the meeting he was in, earning him a curious albeit frustrated glare from Hong Ye. 

Now, as he sits here across from Shao Fei, just a mere 30 feet from the entrance to his apartment, Tang Yi realizes his foolishness. He doesn’t have a real reason other than the fact that he wanted to see Shao Fei again. And that just screams pathetic. 

It’s not like he has an obligation to Shao Fei. He’s not his brother, his friend, his boyfriend. He’s nothing to Shao Fei except for someone who antagonizes, seduces, and fucks. Something about that unsettles Tang Yi and as he’s about to open his car door, completely running on impulse and the need to talk to Shao Fei, a second car appears with its headlights shining directly in his eyes. 

Tang Yi blinks until his vision returns and he sees the young officer who works with Shao Fei rush out of her car to Shao Fei’s side. Tang Yi feels the fortress around his heart, his ridiculous sympathies for someone who despises his existence. Clenching the steering wheel he watches as Shao Fei leads the girl and Zhao Zi up the stairs to his apartment and a moment later, return and hop back into the driver’s seat. 

With great resolve, Tang Yi pursues, falling just slowly enough behind Shao Fei as to not be noticed. 

* * *

It’s a little too late, eleven o’clock precisely, for Shao Fei to meet up with Jia Xian, but he’s desperate for answers. He needs to know what Tang Yi is up to, how it all connects so he can clear the incessant questions in his skull. He needs the truth, but there are some things he needs to forget. And there are some things he is willing to do to get both information and keep his mind off of obsidian eyes, deep like the abyss Shao Fei feels like he’s fallen into. That’s why, when he enters the club that Jia Xian frequents, he doesn’t hesitate to down the one, two, three shots he’s offered as he welcomes the buzz that courses through him. 

The vibrant lights and pulsating music cast shadows and mute voices, making it slightly difficult for Shao Fei to even know if Jia Xian is here; however, it doesn’t take him long to place him. He’s in his typical booth, surprisingly alone. 

Jia Xian was once an officer who worked with Shao Fei under Sister Lizhen. They had dated for about two months before they realized it wouldn’t work between them. Shao Fei wanted a steady life with a single partner. Maybe even kids. But Jia Xian was born to play the field. Shao Fei never lost respect for Jia Xian, however. They had parted peacefully, and the strong convictions Jia Xian had about the corrupt nature of the police truly affected the way Shao Fei operated in and off the field. These convictions are what led Jia Xian to set up his own club, one that aided the police occasionally when Jia Xian saw fit. On other occasions, Jia Xian was likely to turn a blind eye to crime he determined necessary. He organized protests, orchestrated an ethical line of sex work, and dabbled in the occasional marijuana production.

He also happened to still have a thing for Shao Fei, which came in handy when Shao Fei was so pent up, so caught up in cases or unjust acts and unsettled emotions surrounding his work. It also was a bonus when it came to finding information. Jia Xian always had an ear out for everything. 

His eyes ignite with dark mischief as he spots Shao Fei and motions for a waiter to bring more drinks. Shao Fei slides in next to him, legs grazing, leaning close to shield himself from unwanted eyes and to protect the conversation they will have. Jia Xian’s long, braided black hair sways off his shoulder and his deep brown eyes survey Shao Fei’s disposition. He lifts a drink to his lips as Shao Fei notices his new earrings. 

“Those are nice,” He says loud enough to be heard over the music, tracing them barely with the tip of his forefinger.

Jia Xian smiles. “They were a gift. Not that you know what that means.”

Shao Fei rolls his eyes playfully. “I bought you plenty of gifts when we were together.”

Jia Xian leans in closer. “Will I receive a gift tonight?” 

Shao Fei grips the table as Jia Xian runs a hand up his thigh. “Maybe,” Shao Fei breathes as Jia Xian’s hand rises higher. He halts it with the press of his own hand. “But first, I need information.”

He nods thoughtfully and asks, “Is this about Wang Kunchen?”

“How did yo--?”

“Shao Fei, I know you. I know you’ve been after Tang Yi since Lizhen was murdered,” he sighs and continues. “All I can tell you is Wang Kunchen is connected to the drug lord of Cambodia.”

“But why would h--”

“That’s all I can tell you. I’m sorry.” Jia Xian scans the crowd, his gaze flickering across the dancing bodies. “I’m happy you’re here, Meng Shao Fei, but for you to be so brazen, to put yourself on display next to me--” Jia Xian seems to see something curious with the way his eyes narrow. “Aren’t you the least bit worried about who might see you here?”

Shao Fei feels a jolt of uncertainty at his friend’s words and he tries to follow his line of sight, but he doesn’t exactly see what or whom Jia Xian is concerned about. 

“It seems someone here is already interested in you,” Jia Xian murmurs as his thumb soothes a circular pattern on the inside of Shao Fei’s thigh. “Is he still not a friend?”

Shao Fei’s eyes strain underneath the flickering lights to catch a glimpse of who Jia Xian means until his eyes land on the person he has been desperately trying to forget. And if looks could kill, Shao Fei would have been lifeless the second Tang Yi’s gaze had found him. 

“Definitely not a friend,” Shao Fei says, and his bitter tone causes Jia Xian to smirk knowingly. 

“Should we give him a show?” Jia Xian leans into Shao Fei and nips at Shao Fei’s neck, sucking a mark into his skin, causing Shao Fei to gasp and arch into the palm that is placed over his hardening dick. He clutches helplessly at the nape of Jia Xian’s neck which only encourages him to blow cool air against the blossoming mark before setting his teeth on another patch of unblemished skin. 

Tang Yi’s glare hardens into something sharp and dangerous as if daring Shao Fei to let Jia Xian Chen continue, declaring a challenge, a future promise of revenge if he lets this go on. His jaw tightens and he clenches his fist when Shao Fei’s head falls back against the back of the booth.

He moans as Jia Xian’s hand presses harder against his cock. He knows he should tell Jia Xian to stop. This is ridiculous. He is a cop for fuck's sake, but the power he feels at seeing Tang Yi’s fury sends a thrill through him. He has to close his eyes against the wave of electricity that jolts through his body as Jia Xian grinds his hand down, and he regrets doing so because he loses his tether on Tang Yi. Still, just the idea of Tang Yi watching encourages him to meet Jia Xian’s palm with unsteady thrusts. The building pressure coils tight in his stomach until he’s gasping helplessly, needing release, a tad sensitive from his altercation with Tang Yi from earlier has him just on the edge, but this isn’t enough to send him over. 

“You should see how he looks at you,” Jia Xian murmurs, his warm breath fans against Shao Fei’s cheek. He presses a kiss to his jawline and chuckles. “I can’t tell if he wants to kill me or be me, oh Shao Fei, you have this man around your finger.”

Shao Fei’s gasp feels loud enough to echo throughout the whole club. He opens his watery eyes, but no one has noticed, no one that is except Tang Yi who stands frozen to his spot at the bar, downing a drink, his gaze never leaving Shao Fei. He wildly thinks how badly he wants Tang Yi to storm over here, yank him away from Jia Xian and take him to the backrooms and fuck him hard and slow until he’s begging for more until tears spill and his cries encourage Tang Yi to go faster and faster until they both collapse with cascading release. 

“Please, I--” Shao Fei moans and he isn’t sure what he’s begging for, for Jia Xian to let him come, for Tang Yi to tell him the truth, or for himself to admit his feelings he’s locked away ever since he met Tang Yi, but something about his pleading snaps something in Tang Yi. 

  
  


He disappears from Shao Fei’s line of sight and the sharp ache that pierces Shao Fei’s heart because of his absence forces the breath from his lungs. He hears Jia Xian’s laughter as he’s suddenly dragged with enough force from his side with firm yet gentle hands. He stumbles on his shaky feet then he’s caught and swung into strong arms. Shao Fei hiccups and struggles, but a chilled voice issues a vow that halts his movements.

“If you escape me this time, Meng Shao Fei, I will not let you come.”

Shao Fei groans and lulls his head to Tang Yi’s shoulder. He hears voices. He can tell it’s Tang Yi and Jia Xian, but he can’t make out what they’re saying. He feels unraveled. His senses finally kick in when he senses Tang Yi heading in the direction of the back rooms. He releases a growl and tries to kick himself free, still resisting what he knows he wants, afraid to admit the truth, but Tang Yi’s arms only tighten around him. 

Tang Yi stops at the first door, opens and then slams it, locking the bolt with quick efficiency before he carries Shao Fei, dropping him unceremoniously on the bed. Shao Fei shuffles, using his arms to scoot himself further up the bed. He eyes Tang Yi warily. He seems much calmer now, but even that is a little unsettling. Shao Fei’s nerves are alight with a vicious burning and he finds himself torn between getting the fuck out of here and waiting to see just what Tang Yi will do. 

But Shao Fei is never one to be silent for too long. “You killed Wang Kunchen so you could bait Chen Wenhao to come back from Cambodia,” Shao Fei says with false bravado. 

Tang Yi stills his movements and turns to glare, his gaze sharp and biting, nowhere near the simmering heat directed toward him just moments before. 

“Wang Kunchen’s death has nothing to do with me.” He speaks with such clarity that Shao Fei has no reason but to doubt him, yet he’s distracted by the thoughtful furrow to Tang Yi’s brow the way he examines the contents of the drawer before grabbing something, turning to Shao Fei, and hiding it behind his back. He walks toward Shao Fei with such deliberate purpose. His seductive smirk makes Shao Fei’s stomach flip flop and the way Tang Yi climbs on top of him, straddling him, does nothing to soften Shao Fei’s dick. 

“Your movements lately have not been the same as before. Since Wang Kunchen died, you’ve been acting as if you’re waiting for someone to appear in front of you.” Shao Fei feels desperate. He knows he’s onto something after the helpful mention of Chen Wenhao from Jia Xian. He thinks he could get Tang Yi to crack if only he could just get close enough to the truth that Tang Yi has no choice but to confess, but he’s desperate in other ways too, which become way more evident as he gasps when Tang Yi grips Shao Fei’s wrist and pulls a set of handcuffs from behind his back. 

“Sex workers rent these rooms for their work. What are you--” Shao Fei starts, but his throat goes dry as Tang Yi latches one of his wrists into the cuff then reaches for his other wrist, securely tying him to the headboard.

“Don't worry, Meng Shao Fei. These rooms are cleaned regularly," Tang Yi says smoothly, without missing a beat, without taking notice of the hiccuping thud of Shao Fei's heart as he places his palm against it. "If you want me to stop, say ‘red.’ If you want me to wait or you feel even the slightest bit of discomfort, say ‘yellow.’” Shao Fei trembles as Tang Yi rucks his shirt up to expose his chest. “And if you’re enjoying yourself, then you say ‘green.’” His eyes latch back onto Shao Fei and they search for clarity and agreement. 

“Understand?”

“Tang Yi, what--”

Tang Yi grips his jaw and his eyes demand Shao Fei’s focus. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Shao Fei says with absolute certainty. “God, yes.”

“Good.” Tang Yi praises and Shao Fei sighs as Tang Yi caresses Shao Fei’s cheek with a stroke of his thumb. 

Dazed and thrumming with want, Shao Fei murmurs, “We’re not done talking about Chen Wenhao and his connection to you.”

Tang Yi smiles softly, something Shao Fei is not used to seeing. His finger glides along Shao Fei’s bottom lip, pressing in the middle of his lip, an invitation to wrap his mouth around his forefinger, which Shao Fei takes with slight hesitation. Tang Yi smirks as Shao Fei sucks leisurely on his finger. His gaze darkens as Shao Fei releases him with a wet pop, his eyes glaring. “We’re not done talking,” he warns. 

Tang Yi huffs out a laugh and leans forward, lips grazing Shao Fei’s cheek. “I agree. We have much to talk about, but first--” He presses a kiss above Shao Fei’s brow. “I think I need to teach you a lesson about what happens when people touch what is claimed by me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has taken so long for me to post a new chapter. Life has been legit crazy. I hope this chapter update finds you well!
> 
> Kudos & comments motivate me to write more, and I also just love hearing your thoughts!
> 
> There will be more Zhao Zi and Jack in the next chapter, but I hope you've enjoyed seeing them in this chapter as well as the building tension between Shao Fei and Tang Yi.


End file.
